Dear Natsu
by Miki Boy
Summary: Dear Natsu, you idiot - come back already!   Sincerely, Lucy.


**Wrote this for the Fairy Tail Writing Challenge's first round. (^_^) **

**. . . . .**

**Dear Natsu**

**. . . . .**

**_March 19, X791_**

Dear Natsu,

You idiot! You complete and utterly stupid dimwit!

How could you leave just like that? How do you think the rest of us are feeling with you missing? Goddamit Natsu, just stop this stupidity and come back here already!

Sincerely, a very angry Lucy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>March 27, X791<strong>_

Dear Natsu,

Enough, it's been almost a two weeks since you left Fairy Tail… Everyone misses you.

You can come back now.

Sincerely, Lucy

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 8, X791<strong>_

Dear Natsu,

Are you really that thick headed and stubborn? Answer me dammit! Everybody's down in the dumps and it's all because of you!

Sincerely, Lucy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 27, X791<strong>_

Dear Natsu,

Fine. Be that way.

Never come back for all I care, hell it's better without you here! At least now I don't have you constantly dragging me on difficult missions and making my life a god damn mess!

Lucy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 28, X791<strong>_

Natsu,

I didn't mean any of that.

I'm sorry.

Lucy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>July 2, X791<strong>_

Hey Natsu, you remember what today is right?...

It's the anniversary of when we first met. I still can't forget our first meeting, you in all your stupid glory as you saved me… Hell, you never did stop saving me…

I want you to save me now.

If you just stop this nonsense and come back, you can be the hero again – you like being that right? – and save me like the frikkin damsel in distress I always end up being. You can return with that stupid grin of yours, say 'I'm back Luce!' whilst I cry shamelessly. Then you'll wrap your arms around me and laugh whilst you ask what's wrong like the stupid idiot you are, and then…

Well.

Just, come back soon okay?

Love, Lucy.

P.S – Yesterday was my birthday. Bet you forgot that as always didn't you?

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 29, X791<strong>_

Sorry I haven't written in a while… Life's got a bit hectic recently.

I've been getting behind on rent – you were supposed to be the one who helped with that – and had to take some missions to build some money up.

I take missions on my own now, you know? I've grown stronger since you left me. If you came back, I could prove that to you...

And also, Layla and Igneel miss you… How long are you gonna keep them living without their daddy?

* * *

><p><em><strong>October 15, X791<strong>_

It's weird.

You were always heartbroken from how your adoptive father left you, and yet when it comes down to it… You left our two kids without a father aswell.

I… I don't think I can raise them by myself.

I was only ever brought up by my father for most of my life, and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say when they ask for you.

What _do_ I say?

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 6, X791<strong>_

I haven't told anybody about these letters I send you.

By now, everybody's given up hope and moved on.

I think I might do that aswell soon.

You never did reply to any of my letters, huh?

Love, Lucy

* * *

><p><em><strong>March 13, X792<strong>_

It's been a year since you left us.

Idiot…

I love you, stupid.

Why can't you come back so I can say that?

* * *

><p><strong>. . . . .<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 4, X795<strong>_

Dear Dad,

Hi there! It's Layla here, mom doesn't write you anymore so now that I'm old enough to be able to write, I thought I'd have a go!

Anyway, it's weird; I don't really remember you… Although I think I can recall you having pink hair?...

But either way, I really love Fairy Tail! I've heard loads off great stories about what you did before you left! Why did you leave anyway? Did you become a S-Class mage? Wow!

But you know… I'm really writing because I'm worried about mom.

She isn't doing so well, she keeps looking paler and paler as time goes on and I was thinking… If you came back, then everything would be fine! You could make it all better right?

So, hurry back soon!

Lots of love and kisses, Layla!

* * *

><p><em><strong>March 13, X796<strong>_

Mom took me and Igneel out today to meet you…

At first I was shocked when she showed you to us, but then it sunk in and I cried a lot.

I never knew you were dead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>March 30, X796<strong>_

I'm gonna stop writing now because when mom found my letters, she got upset and cried and didn't smile for a really long time. I'm really worried about her.

So, goodbye.

* * *

><p><em><strong>October 4, X796<strong>_

Hi, I know I promised I'd never write to you again, but I have one little favour to ask from you!

Watch over mama, please?

She's going on a big mission and I hear it's really dangerous, so you'll protect her from where you are, right?

* * *

><p><strong>. . . . .<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 18, X797<strong>_

Hi dad! It's Layla here again, I'm gonna start writing to you again now!

Anyway, is mama with you aswell? Because I got a whole lot of stuff to tell her aswell that I never got the chance to before she left, so you both better be listening to _every_ word… Gottit?

Let's start then!

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

**I didn't really want to explain everything happening since I feel it'd ruin the mood, so hopefully everybody understood what was happening. Any confusion, just ask. **

**And yeah, was a bit iffy about including OC kids at the end... But it seemed to make a fitting end. ^_^**


End file.
